


hurry and come to me

by peachabalism



Series: Ongniel drabbles [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Daniel is a fic writer, Drabbles, Fluff, Jaehwan has a passing mention, Just pure fluff for once im shocked truly, M/M, No Angst, Seongwoo just wants to cuddle, kinda mushy i guess, leave me ongniel prompts, nada - Freeform, no promises, other Wanna One members eventually, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachabalism/pseuds/peachabalism
Summary: Daniel has to finish writing a chapter but Seongwoo wants to cuddle.





	hurry and come to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work for this fandom (and also the first pure fluff I have ever written) so please leave any feedback you may have below :)

In their shared apartment, 3 a.m. usually meant drawn curtains and dark silence. It meant bedsheets pulled up until the chin and their limbs tangled with each other. It meant soft snoring and slight drooling on the pillow and a Dreamland visit.

Tonight, however, 3 a.m. meant furious clacking away at the keyboard with a mug of coffee at the side. The computer screen illuminated Daniel’s haggard-looking face, though his eyes behind the pair of glasses he donned were determined and shining with inspiration.

Seongwoo frowned at the sight of his lover so far away from him and reached out with one hand towards his direction pathetically, whining. “Come to bed, Niel-ah,” Seongwoo pouted. “It’s cold without you… I need your warmth…”

Daniel refused to be deterred. He purposely avoided looking up from the screen so he wouldn’t fall into Seongwoo’s aegyo trap, though his fingers did pause momentarily as he thought of an answer to his hyung. For someone who was a year older, Seongwoo rarely acted like his age (not like Daniel was anyone to talk).

“Just a bit more, ok?” Without waiting for Seongwoo’s answer, Daniel’s fingers were once again typing away. “I need to finish this chapter tonight.”

“That’s what you said _last_ night!” Seongwoo voiced out accusingly, petulantly crossing his arms and greatly resembling a child throwing a tantrum after he was told he couldn’t have his favourite dessert. “And the night before that!"

Daniel paused again and sighed. Seongwoo was right – he _did_ say he was going to finish this chapter two nights ago but was it his fault that he ran into a few plot holes along the way and had to open up Google Chrome just so he could do some research? And was it his fault that he got so caught up in his research that by the time he glanced at the clock again, it was nearing 5 in the morning?

The answer was probably yes. But Daniel took writing seriously and refused to let there be any inaccuracies in his work, even though what he wrote would never be published into a hard copy in real life.

“I mean it this time, ok?” Daniel finally looked up and stared at the dejected lump of blankets that was Ong Seongwoo. He couldn’t help a fond smile from stretching the corners of his lips up. “All the research is done and I just need about 5 more paragraphs, I promise.”

“Fine.” Seongwoo peeked out from the heap of blankets he had wrapped around himself. He narrowed his eyes at Daniel. “But this chapter, then you’re done okay? No ‘just starting the next chapter’ and no editing. Only cuddling with me and sleeping.”

Daniel let out a tiny giggle at how cute Seongwoo was, frowning at him like that from inside the blanket pile he had made. “Okay, okay. I promise.”

So Daniel went back to his typing and Seongwoo closed his eyes, letting the rhythmic tapping of keys lull him into a relaxed state. That, coupled with the warmth of the blankets, was enough to make him fall asleep.

When Daniel was finally done with the chapter and had saved it to his fic folder, he pushed the chair back and stood up, stretching his limbs. He finished the remaining coffee in his mug and set it back down onto the desk. Then, his gaze fell upon Seongwoo whom was already deep in slumber with his mouth slightly open and drooling on his pillow, and Daniel couldn’t help the lovesick smile. Even after two years of living together, Daniel was still as in love with Seongwoo as he had been when they first met through Jaehwan, a mutual friend. And every day, Daniel still thanked his lucky stars for Seongwoo.

He padded his way over to his side of the bed (which Seongwoo was currently occupying) and attempted to roll Seongwoo over, which proved to be more difficult than he thought. After much struggle, Daniel just sighed and gave up, choosing to just snuggle with Seongwoo instead. He wormed his way into Seongwoo’s hold, replacing the pillow that Seongwoo had been cuddling instead of him, and sighed contentedly.

 _So squishy._ Daniel grinned as he tightened his grip on Seongwoo and pulled him even closer, if that was possible.

Then, he let sleep take over his senses.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! 
> 
> I accept any Ongniel prompts you may want to leave me so just hmu with them (or if u ever just wanna scream about Ongniel or Wanna One)
> 
> Twitter - @takeherhoume  
> CuriousCat - @ongandkang


End file.
